Deus Ex Human Revolution, Belltower Jensen idea
by Specter-0239
Summary: Just an idea I dreamed up. What if Jensen joined Belltower?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.

This is just something I dreamed up after playing too much Deus Ex Human Revolutions. Anyways, I was just thinking what if Jensen had joined Belltower after the incident in Mexican town? I know you can be the ultimate paragon of light in DE:HR but I generally didn't do that. This story will be extremely AU. I just wanted to see if anyone likes the concept. I'll try to get a small chapter up by next monday night.

So just review if you like the idea. You know you want to.


	2. Job Interview

Tick

Tock

Tick

a pause

Tock

I scowled at the stupid analogue clock on the wall. I was thoroughly convinced that it's sole purpose was to torture job applicants. I had to admit, albeit grudgingly with no small amount of disdain, that the clock was doing a marvelous job at doing just that. I sent another glare at the clock before going back to reading the small E-Book on Belltower's history that I had brought with him. I'd barely been able to reread the first paragraph before shutting it down and placing it in one of the many pockets in the trench coat I wore. I'd memorized that E-Book last night but it was always good to reread it. I looked around the room again. It was a very utilitarian space that held the couch I was sitting on, a small table that was devoid of anything on it, a pair of doors, a desk next to one of the doors and a secretary behind that desk. I looked at the secretary. Definitely good looking but I could see in her arms that she worked out often, she had a quiet sort of confidence and their was a small bulge under her left armpit, probably to hold a pistol.

"They will see you now Mr Jensen"

Nodding at the secretary, I got up and walked over to the door and went through it. I came into a cozy looking room with a table in the middle and 2 chairs. A blacked out glass window was to my left. The chair on the opposite side had a nondescript man in a black suit. Black hair, a pair of angled black sunglasses, earwig in his right ear, a bit pale, average height, nothing outwardly special about him.

"Mr Jensen" He says it in a bored tone, like he's been doing this all day. He motions to the chair in front of him. Even though he may look bored, I know he's evaluating me, I've done it to enough people to know what's going through his head. He's also using a common interrogation tactic. The way the room is set up puts pressure on me, the large space behind me makes me nervous, like there is someone behind me, if they had more people doing this I would feel like I was in an actual interrogation.

"Let's start at the beginning Mr Jensen. What is your date of birth?"

'They have all this already! I know I filled out those forms.' Outwardly I said "March 9th 1993"

"Education?"

"Bachelors in Criminal Justice from University of Phoenix"

"Past experiences?"

"4 years as a uniform in the Detroit Police Department, 7 years as a SWAT officer, 2 of which as a SWAT commander in charge of team 2."

"Reason for leaving the DPD?"

'Thats a new one' I say outloud "Forced retirement after refusing to kill a 15 year old boy. They turned me into a scapegoat for the incident in Mexicantown. I also had to kill a colleague of mine, Quincy Durant. He had gone rogue."

"Who referred you to us?"

"Katrina Sutherland"

The man gives a little start at that "Katrina Sutherland? Former Agent Sutherland?" he says it all very quickly, his tone slightly higher.

I nod, a bit confused

He leans back in his chair "I see, if you'll give me a few minutes, please." He gets up and leaves through the door behind him.

It takes a few minutes but another man comes in. This one is wearing an black armored vest with a black short sleeved shirt and black pants with black combat boots. His head is a web of scars, he has an augmented right eye. His arms are red augmentations, looking like a map of the muscle system. He moves with the grace of a predator and a Zenith 10mm pistol is holstered at his right hip. He looks me in the eye and shakes my hand.

He speaks in an Israeli accent. "Mr Jensen, my name is Namir, Jaron Namir. I'd like to speak to you about your future at Belltower."


	3. Planning the Attack

It's been 2 years since I joined Belltower and the Tyrants. The higher ups were understandably hesitant to trust me. I was a guy desperate for any job, even a rent a cop so I was incredibly lucky to be accepted into the Infinity Plan. They paid for my augmentations and let me pay it off slowly as long as I worked for them. The amount of money I made working in the Spec Ops program were more than enough to make significant progress in paying off the augs. I worked in Belltower for a year and a half before becoming a member of the Tyrants. I helped in several operations across Australia and Hengsha. I didn't know it yet, but one of the defining moments of my career was coming up. In my line of work, knowing even the smallest piece of information can mean the difference between living to see another day, so I, like every other informed person on the planet, watched the news. A lot. I knew Megan's research was going to be presented to the House in a week.

I looked at the other members scattered around the room. Yelena was lurking in her corner, switching between cleaning her 2 Hurricane-18 TMPs and scowling at everyone in the room. Lawrence was fiddling with his left arm, rapidly changing between arm and gun mode, occasionally tightening a screw here or there. The 2 squads of Spec Ops soldiers were huddled around a massive conference table, running 4 different blackjack games at the same time. I was sitting in a slightly uncomfortable folding wooden chair. Man was the chair uncomfortable. Multi-Trillion dollar top secret organization and the best we could do was folding wooden chairs? Can we at least get a cushion?

I finished musing to myself as the door opens, letting Namir and the good Dr Sandoval in. Namir looked as calm and zen as ever. I'm jealous about how he can do it. Sandoval on the other hand looks like he was just running in the desert wearing a parka. Don't ask me how I know what that looks like. I won't tell you without large amounts of alcohol being involved.

He looks over the room making everybody freeze. Even the soldiers playing blackjack stop what they're doing and pay attention to him. I can't do that without having a grenade in my hand. "The higher ups have made a decision, Megan Reed's research must not be allowed to appear in D.C." He gives us a moment to think things over. "We plan tonight, in 6 days we attack Sarif Industries. Our main goals will be to infiltrate Sarif Industries, capture the 5 lead scientists, copy then destroy their research, make the kidnappings look like an assassination attempt, then proceed to extraction. Adam will be going in alone on an inspection with Megan Reed. Isolate her and incapacitate her, stash her in a locker or a closet. While you do this, the Dutchmen will take control of the computer systems and begin to download and erase the computer records of the research while taking control of the intelicams. Make your way to the roof and clear the second helipad for for landing. The rest of us will join you from that point. Adam can I trust you on this? I know you and Reed were close once."

I nod while saying "That was a long time ago. I'll do what I have to do."

Namir gives me a rare smile. "From there we spread out. Everyone who isn't the lead scientists must die. After that the 5 cadaveres we will be bringing with us will be burned quite horribly, preventing identification. We will then grab the scientists and proceed to extraction We will have to bring them here for Sandoval to remove the GPLs. Any questions?"

Yelena speaks out "How will we get Jensen in on an inspection? They will be locked down tight"

Lawrence nods "Yeah, how are we getting the boy scout in?.

Namir looks at them "A friend of ours will help us with that. Knight-Killer **(A/N Anyone who can tell me where that's from gets a cookie. I'll tell you the next time I post**) is a wonderful friend to have. Agent Jensen from Homeland Security was sent to make sure nothing hazardous will be brought."

Namir looks around and nods at us all. "Be here at 8:00 tomorrow for the first training sim. We need this to go flawlessly so we get to practice on the floor."

A collective groan is his answer. Lawrence is particularly loud.


End file.
